


Tree Hugger

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: prompt: olicity + hate sex/angry sex
Felicity is a tough as nails CEO while Oliver is an activist, constantly protesting Felicity's company.





	

Another protest. Felicity rolled her eyes as she gazed at the people down below from where she stood in the top floor of her building. What did these guys even think she was doing? It wasn’t like Smoak Technologies was burning down rainforests or something. No, in the upcoming months her company was going to be adding an additional site for the science division. The land they were going to use happened to be the current location of a park. She and the board had purchased it legally and were going to do everything properly.

Whatever. The protesters didn’t care about that. All they seemed to care about is taking down big corporations and saving tiny parks that no one even used anymore. It’s almost ironic that the leader of these little protests was the son of wealthy business owners.

“Ms. Smoak,” her assistant spoke through the intercom system, “He’s here again.”

Felicity shook her head. Speak of the devil. “Just let him in and go take a break.”

“Thank you, Ms. Smoak.”

In the other room, she could hear her assistant leaving and the sound of multiple bodies, shuffling inside.

“I told you she would let me in,” a loud male voice spoke, “Now get your hands off of me.”

Security manhandling him again. It was kind of funny.

Her door opened and stepped in Oliver Queen. She waved away security and looked to the man before her all shaggy dirty blonde hair, worn jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers.

She moved to lean against her desk, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “What can I do for you today?”

“You know what you can do,” he said, walking towards her. “End the construction at that park.”

“I haven’t even started yet,” a tiny smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.

“You know what I meant,” he stepped closer.

She pushed herself up further, refusing to let him use his height to intimidate her. This wasn’t the first time she had been in this situation with him. She knew his game.

“Do I?” she asked.

“Stop playing dumb and find some place else to put your labs or whatever,” he muttered angrily.

“No,” she stated firmly.

“Why? Why do you have to have that spot,” his breathing picked up.

“Maybe just so that I can bother you,” she huffed.

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” he gritted his teeth.

“Listen, Oliver,” she started to say. “You’re going to keep arguing with me, leave, and go back home where you’ll be the family disappointment yet again. That’s always the way it goes.”

“Shut up,” he spat.

She chuckled, “Make me.”

He growled and pushed forward, closing the space between them. His hands pressed into her desk, causing her butt to find the edge of the furniture.

“Well?” she spurred him on.

“Shut up,” he punctuated each word.

She was about to open her mouth to push his buttons again, but he slammed his lips into hers roughly. This wasn’t the first time this had happened either. She couldn’t explain it. Oliver hated her and she hated him. They were two different people on opposite sides of a chess board and yet when they came together that tension always bubbled into something more.

She got further up on top of the desk, knocking things over in the process. Oliver kissed her roughly. She knew that her lips would be bruised, but so would his. Somehow the thought was extra satisfying. She nipped at his lower lip and tugged at it just as roughly.

“Trying to make me bleed?” he muttered when she let go.

“Maybe.”

“Vampire bitch.”

“Only for you,” she pushed him back.

He breathed heavily, rubbing at his mouth. She shook her head and moved so that her stomach and chest lay across her desk.

With a wiggle of her ass, she beckoned him forward. “Move it or lose it.”

“You always have to be the boss,” he fiddled with his belt and jeans.

“Someone has to be,” she laughed.

Oliver grumped again. He tugged her skirt upward and nearly ripped her panties as he pulled them down. His hand came down against her ass hard.

“Bastard,” she gasped out.

“Only for you,” she could hear the smirk in his voice.

She grabbed onto the edge of the desk when he started to drag his cock through her slit. He slipped between her folds, not wasting any time before thrusting hard enough to make her desk move.

“Fuck,” she moaned.

He slammed into her over and over again, hitting that sweet spot inside of her that made her knees go weak. His hand gripped onto her ass again. He slapped her harder than before, making her grit her teeth. She was going to get him back for that. It wasn’t a secret that she was the more dominant of the two and she wasn’t going to let him get away with that.

“I hate you,” she groaned out.

“Shut up,” he repeated.

His hand snaked downward, searching for her clit. He found the sensitive nub and pinched it roughly.

“Fuck,” she got louder.

He rubbed it furiously while still thrusting in with equal roughness. Her desk kept slamming forward, scraping across the floor each time. She dug her nails into the desk and moaned. Her walls started to clench around his cock, her body trembling underneath him.

“Yes,” he groaned, snapping his hips and throbbing inside of her.

He coated her walls in sticky cum. As they came down he slowly pulled out. She tugged up her clothes, adjusting her skirt, so that she didn’t look like she had just been fucking. When she turned around, though, she reached up and slapped Oliver hard across the face.

“Spanking is my thing,” she said.

He rubbed his cheek and laughed. “Right.”

“Now get out of my office.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the most random au ever, but i hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
